


ESPECIAL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEVI

by SoldadodelBL21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One Shot, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldadodelBL21/pseuds/SoldadodelBL21
Summary: Éste one shot sucede dentro del universo de un fic que escribo actualmente llamado "LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD" , aunque no tiene nada que ver ni interfiere en la historia original, lo escribí en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	ESPECIAL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEVI

_— Levi, amor. Buenos días, es hora de despertar._

_— Sam, maldición, ¿Me dejas dormir otro rato más? Creo que no descansé bien._

_— Olvídalo, hoy tenemos la cena navideña en casa de mi padre._

Levi se levantó de golpe

_— ¿Cena en casa de tu padre? Eso significa entonces …_

_— No comiences a imaginarte cosas que no, eres mi asistente, ¿recuerdas?_

Levi volvió a acurrucarse

— _Oh vamos, no te enfades, así son las cosas por ahora mi amor. Bien, estaré en la oficina por un rato. Vendré por ti más tarde, dejé un lindo traje en el closet para que lo uses_. — Sam abrió a la puerta de la habitación — _Adiós cariño_

Levi sintió que algo no andaba bien, es decir, era navidad y la pasaría con Sam en casa de su padre, todo normal, pero. ¿Qué no Sam olvidó algo? 

— _¡No es verdad! ¿Acaso a Sam se le olvidó mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me felicitó?_ — Levi se ocultó debajo de las cobijas. — _Esto no pasó, no pasó … ¡Ya sé! seguramente me esta guardando una sorpresa para más tarde, eso es, Sam quiere sorprenderme._

Levi volvió a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

  
  
  


<< ============ >>

  
  
  
  


_— ¡Listo!, creo que no me veo tan mal_

_— ¡Por supuesto que no, te ves hermoso!_ —se escuchó decir a alguien

_—_ _¿Acabas de llegar?_ — Sam se acercó para abrazar a Levi. 

_— Si, entonces si estás listo, creo que es buena idea ir saliendo de una vez. Aún tenemos que comprar los obsequios que nos corresponden en el intercambio_

Levi volteó hacia su novio — _Oye Sam, yo…_

_— ¡Bien!, no perdamos más tiempo, recoge lo que necesites y vámonos amor._

_— Sam …_

_— ¿Pasa algo Levi?_

_— Nada, vámonos._

  
  


<< ============= >>

  
  
  
  


La pareja llegó al centro comercial, en la familia Smith, tenían la tradición de realizar la cena en alguno de los hogares de cada miembro año con año y esta vez era el turno del padre de Sam, y a eso se le suma un intercambio de regalos que tienen en la familia, así que se pusieron a buscar el regalo que ofrecerían ésta noche. 

Particularmente Sam estaba un poco disgustado, a él le había tocado un primo al que casi nunca había visto, siempre estaba en el extranjero y rara vez se asomaba a Alemania. Pero el colmo de los colmos, era que a Levi le había salido sorteado nada más y nada menos que Erwin. En el momento no pudo decir nada, ya que sería sospechoso si de pronto expresara una preocupación exagerada por su asistente, así que por mucho que le causara gastritis, tuvo que aceptarlo, pues incluso, su padre tampoco habría invitado a su hijo, no obstante, había muchos integrantes en su familia queriendo saludar a Erwin. 

Entraron a una joyería para buscar los regalos. 

_— Levi, mira. Creo que le llevaré este reloj a mi primo. Sinceramente no sé qué demonios le guste, pero es común que a un hombre de negocios como a él, le agraden éstas cosas._

_— Está bien Sam, es lindo ese reloj_ — asintió Levi

_— ¿Ya escogiste lo que quieres comprarle al cerdo de mi hermano?_ — dijo Sam irritado _—Llévale cualquier cosa, no sé, un suéter, unos calcetines, no gastes tanto tiempo en insignificancias._

_— Sam, ¿Qué tal esto?_

Levi había observado un collar con una gema verde incrustada. 

_— Pft jajajaja, ¿Qué diablos Levi?_

_— No sé, pero a verlo me pareció que le quedaba bien a tu hermano._

_— Levi, ¿No crees que sería extraño hasta para el recibir un collar como regalo?_

_— Vamos, no quiero escoger otra cosa, no perdamos más tiempo._

_— Esta bien_ — Sam rodó los ojos _— Nos llevaremos también ésta cosa._

_— Disculpe, sr. ¿Eso sería todo? —_ preguntó amablemente la persona que les atendía en la joyería. 

_— Sería todo, por favor, le pido que los envuelva para regalo._

_— Sam, oye. toma._

_— Levi, ¿Por qué me das este dinero?_

_— Para comprar ese regalo_

_— Oye no, guarda eso. Yo los estoy comprando. ¿Para que vas a gastar lo que tienes en ese idiota?_

_— Pues … es para que no lo hagas tú. No seas necio y toma el dinero, o me pondré de mal humor._

_— Levi, Levi, no se que pasa, pero está bien, si tanto quieres acepto tu dinero_ — respondió resignado Sam 

  
  


Una parte de Levi se sentía aliviada, al menos podía darle algo a Erwin que fue comprado con su dinero, de alguna manera quería ser agradecido con él, pues desde que se conocieron siempre había estado ayudándolo con todas las situaciones que asaltaban su vida. Solo espera que el grandulón le agrade el regalo. 

  
  


_— Levi, ¿Me oyes? ¡Vámonos!_

_— Sam, si.. perdón. Espera, entonces. ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Ya no piensas comprar otra cosa? — Levi se puso un poco tenso._

_— No, es todo. ¿O quieres algo más?_

  
  
  


Levi solo tomó las bolsas y salió de ahí, seguido por Sam. El pelinegro cada vez estaba más estresado por el hecho de que todavía no era felicitado por su cumpleaños, pero albergaba la esperanza de que Sam estuviera preparando algo especial. 

  
  
  


<<===============>>

  
  
  
  


Todos comenzaban a reunirse en la casa del Sr Smith, incluidos Levi y Sam, que habían llegado ya hace un rato. Ambos se pusieron a saludar a los invitados. Levi teniendo que soportar lo pedante de muchos de los familiares de Sam y otros lo bastante amables con él siendo sólo su asistente. 

Entre ellos, se encontraba Erwin, bien vestido, elegante. 

_—”Divino”_ — pensó Levi. 

Ackerman había sido dejado solo un momento por Sam, pues fue a saludar a varios amigos que se habían presentado a la cena, así que aprovechó y se distrajo totalmente en el rubio hermano mayor observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, las expresiones de su cara al hablar con los demás, lo alegre que se mostraba y la luz que irradiaba. 

_—”En verdad no se que es lo que les molesta a esos dos, Erwin es impresionante, además es amable, lindo, inteligente” —_ Levi bajó la vista para observar la pequeña caja que tenía en la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír _— “Se verá increíble con este collar, espero que lo aprecie mucho”_

Levi estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando Sam lo llamaba 

_— Oye Levi, ¿estás ahí?_

_— Ah, Sam, perdón._

_— Ven, va a comenzar la cena, vamos a tomar nuestros lugares._

  
  


Curiosamente, toda la familia estaba junta. Levi y Sam sentados juntos y al frente, padre y Erwin. 

_— Oye padre, ¿Por qué él está sentado junto a nosotros?_

_— Sam, hijo, por favor, sé educado, aquí está la familia —_ el padre de Sam mostraba una dura cara al ver a su hijo siendo tan infantil — _Créeme que yo tampoco lo quiero tan cerca._

_— Ambos, parecen unos niños_ — susurró Erwin. 

_— Levi, ¿Cómo has estado? tiene muchísimo que no nos vemos_

_— Muy bien señor Smith, gracias por preguntar_

_— Me alegra mucho hijo, ya tienes algunos años siendo el asistente de mi hijo, eres más como de la familia._

_— ¿Asistente? —_ interrumpió Erwin

Ambos, tanto Levi como Sam pusieron su rostro en blanco. Levi con un gesto pidió a Erwin no hablar demás. 

_— Si, este joven, Levi, es el asistente de tu hermano, pero como siempre estás haciéndote cargo de todo menos de tu familia, ¿No sabes nada de Sam verdad?_

_— “Para qué abrí la boca” —_ pensó Erwin, lanzó una última mirada de desaprobación a su hermano y tímidamente volteó a ver a Levi. 

_— Olvídalo padre, a veces eres igual de infantil que tu hijo, vamos, prosigan sin mí_ — Erwin continuó cenando. 

_— “Demasiado caos para un día”_ — pensó Levi. 

  
  


La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, cuando terminó, pasaron todos a la sala para celebrar el intercambio de regalos de la familia, sin mayores sorpresas, llegó el turno de Levi. 

_— ¡Bien Levi, tu turno! ¿A quien te corresponde entregar ese regalo?_

Levi se aclaró un poco la garganta: — _Bueno, yo… voy a darle este regalo_ — volteó a donde estaba Erwin y lo miró a los ojos — _a Erwin._

_— ¡Wow! —_ Erwin soltó una carcajada de singular alegría _— se acercó al centro para recibir la pequeña caja que sostenía Levi con ambas manos._

_— Ven acá bobo, toma._

_— Se ve tan pequeño y lindo, como tú —_ dijo Erwin en voz baja 

_— Bastardo imbécil, solo recíbelo._

_— Bien, bien, ven acá —_ Erwin envolvió la totalidad de Levi en sus brazos y seguía riendo como idiota. 

_— “Demonios, este chico es tan cálido y reconfortante” —_ Erwin olvidó por completo en donde estaba y comenzó a respirar con calma la esencia de Levi, alargando el abrazo.

_— Oye, Erwin. Ya suéltame_ — Levi comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso

_— ¡Erwin!, ¡Imbécil, ya suéltalo!_ — Sam estaba a punto de colapsar ante la escena tan absurdamente tierna. 

Erwin por fin salió del trance y miró asombrados a todos: — _¡Ah!, lo siento, ¡Creo que me emocioné! Gracias Levi —_ dijo levantando la pequeña caja y haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico. 

_— “¡HIJO DE PERRA, MALDITO!, ¡SE LA PIENSO COBRAR!”_ — Pensó Sam. 

_— Sam, tranquilo._ — Le dijo Levi _—_ _no vale la pena enojarse por él._

Levi se sentía muy abrumado pero también aliviado, nunca pensó que Erwin sería tan tierno y cariñoso y soltó un suspiro de alegría. 

  
  


<<=================>>

  
  


Después del intercambio, la fiesta continuó. Sam se encontraba con sus primos tomando unas copas, por lo que dejó solo a Levi y una tía súper aburrida que solo hablaba de su mala vida y sus hijos malagradecidos. 

_— “Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. ¡Sam!, porque me dejas aquí solo imbécil”_ — se lamentaba _— Disculpe, creo que iré al baño._

  
  


Levi subió a la terraza de la mansión y notó que no había nadie, por fortuna. No le gustaban mucho los lugares con gente y ya estaba estresado, aunado a lo desafortunado que estaba siendo su cumpleaños y ya estaba 100% seguro de que Sam lo había olvidado. No le quedó más que quedarse con ese incómodo sentimiento para sí mismo

_— ¡Maldita navidad, siempre fastidia mi cumpleaños!_

Se escuchó un ruido y alguien salió a la terraza. 

_— Hola_

_— ¿Tú? —_ Levi miró incrédulo _— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— Nada, te vi solo hace un rato y vi que te moviste para acá._

_— ¿Me estás espiando?_

_— Para nada jajajaja, descuida._

_— Erwin idiota, si Sam nos ve juntos vamos a tener problemas._

_— Nah, él está allá abajo emborrachándose con mis primos_

_— ¿Por qué no los acompañas?_

_— No me agrada ninguno de ellos, ¿Para qué?, además no bebo mucho y es más agradable venir a platicar contigo._

_— Que bastardo._

_— ¿Estás enojado por lo de hace rato? perdóname, enserio me fui del mundo por un segundo_

_— ¿Un segundo? Ja, si eso llamas tú “un segundo”. Eres raro, Erwin Smith._

_— ¿Raro?, nah, solo soy yo mismo. Pero tú, te ves extraño_ — Erwin cambió su semblante — _¿Estás bien?_

_— Si_

_— Mientes_

_—¿Entonces para que preguntas idiota?_

_— Dime Levi, ¿Estás bien con eso?...enserio, ¿asistente de Sam? dios, si que quieres a ese pendejo._

_— ¿Tú que sabes?, ¿Qué crees que van a decirle si llega como si nada y me presenta como su pareja?_ — gritó Levi 

_— Lo único importante que sé, es que sé muy bien lo que es estar bajo “el que dirán”, pero si hubiera hecho caso, no estaría siendo quien soy ahora._

_— ¡Ya cállate Erwin!_

_— Bien, no seguiré insistiendo. Por cierto —_ Erwin sacó algo de su saco — _toma esto, es para ti_

_— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Porqué me lo das?_

_— Felíz cumpleaños, Levi_

_— …_

_— ¿Levi?_

_—Perdón, y-yo, no se que decir_

_— Nada, solo ábrelo._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?_

_— Tu me lo dijiste una vez Levi._

_— Vaya, gracias grandulón, lo abriré en casa. Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi reg…_

Erwin no lo soportó y plantó un beso en la boca de Levi. Suave, lento, húmedo, cálido; Levi no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí para disfrutar ese roce constante de sus bocas, hasta que también quiso disfrutar del rubio y pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse también. 

_— Levi, buenas noches_ — susurró con su aliento cálido sobre la boca del pelinegro y enseguida lo abrazó. 

_— Erwin …_

_— Fué un gusto compartir esta velada contigo, buenas noches pequeño. —_ Erwin se fue de la terraza. 

Levi había quedado estupefacto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, nunca pensó que Erwin llegara tan lejos. Entonces, él también decidió retirarse de ahí, seguramente Sam ya lo estaba buscando, dicho y hecho…

_— Levi, ¿A donde estabas?_

_—He estado aquí todo el tiempo Sam, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_—Levi, en verdad, lo siento mucho, soy un imbécil_ — rezaba angustiado — _perdóname por olvidarme de tu cumpleaños._

_— Ah, eso, descuida, no pasa nada_

_— ¿Levi, que pasa con esa sonrisa en tu rostro?_

_— Nada, solo que… ESTOY MUY FELIZ_

  
  


<<======FIN=====>>

**Author's Note:**

> ==>> Gracias por haber leído este especial
> 
> ==>> No tenía pensado escribir hoy, pero se me ocurrió de la nada, además, Levi es mi personaje fav de SNK. 
> 
> ==>> Espero que pasen una hermosa noche junto a su familia y seres mas queridos, en este año tan complicado tengamos un poco de tranquilidad todos nosotros. 
> 
> ==>> Larga vida al ERURI


End file.
